


Siren's computer issues

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Having taken over the CCPD building Earth 2 Laurel decides to look up what differences our between earth's and discovers some shocking ones, that enrage her while thinking back to her own past.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Oliver Queen & Robert Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Siren's computer issues

**Hello readers**

**While I've had an idea to do something regarding earth two Oliver and Sara for a time only recently decided to do it. Why? Because a recent guest reviewer who attacked my friend Stan with Ward and Queen's story for cussing him, and every other Oliver/Sara fan out for how they liked that pairing instead of Oliver/earth two Laurel.**

**Yeah, these people are whackos who need to grow up.**

* * *

Office in Central City PD

Earth-Two Laurel casually strolling up to the computer begins typing on the keyboard for merely desiring to investigate differences between her earth and this one. Deciding to pull up Starling City well Star City's news feed Laurel already knows the obvious stuff like Oliver Queen is the Arrow of this earth, Green Arrow, or whatever. Unlike Robert and later Tommy Merlyn who was arrested following the reveal that Robert had murdered Ollie to save supplies. Her father… no Quentin Lance is not dead.

Moving onto the latest headline of Oliver Queen and Sara Lance engagement Laurel's fingers curl into a fist while sneering. Because yet again her younger harpy of a sister steals away what was rightfully hers's. Back on earth two years ago despite clogging up Sara's car engine with soda Sara still managed to make it to the party and told the truth to Ollie about what occurred.

Despite being a childhood friend to them both, although she likes to pretend Sara isn't one and just some harpy Oliver used for sex, Oliver was indeed not pleased with her that night.

Needless to say, that was strike one, and two came later when Ollie began dating Sara. Eventually, Oliver decided to clean up his act but not follow what his parents wanted chose to create The Verdant, a nightclub. Ollie ran it alongside Sara and Tommy which she couldn't even bring herself to go opening night. Not to support her shrew sister who stole everything away from her.

Like those online bloggers who were always captivated with the Dinah Laurel Lance ever since she first appeared in the tabloids as a childhood friend of Oliver and Tommy's, well they always agreed with her how Sara ruined her life. They always agreed with her how she deserved everything, and the epic soul mates being with Oliver regardless of what he wanted.

Not even becoming Black Siren could stop her wonderful bloggers from praising her, if anything that increased as they came up with more defenses about how tearing down buildings was not her fault.

Strike three ended up coming were after the Queen's Gambit and gaining her metahuman ability discovered that Sara was pregnant with Ollie's baby. A baby that should rightfully be hers's and Oliver's. Had Conner if it was a boy or Olivia if it was a girl.

Decided to extract payback towards the vile harpy known as Sara Lance for stealing her kid by using the Canary Cry to kill Sara and that abomination. A pleased grin comes to Laurel's lips upon remembering as every bone in her sister's body shattered. Not even murder but a public service.

Glaring at the screen showing Oliver and Sara of this earth looking at each other like nobody else exists, Laurel knows after things are finished up in Central City well, a visit to Star City is in order. Because she will be killing a whore called Sara Lance and take what is rightfully hers's.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Yeah decided for this story to change canon around for even earth one and have Oliver/Sara together. Instead of the total ruining of Sara's character just to get her out of the way for Olicty in Arrow season 4.**

**Decided to address the screw up where in typical Arrowverse fashion them forgetting Robert was mentioned as the Hood/Arrow already on earth 2 in a Flash season 2 episode in Arrow 8x01 is not shocking.**

**Until next time**


End file.
